But, yes He can
by blacksakura13
Summary: Shizaya fluff again. Celty and Karisawa convince Shizuo that its not hate he feels but another strong emotion.


Sometimes Shizuo wondered why Izaya hated him so much. He tries to recall what went wrong with their _relationship _back in high school. He contemplated and realized that their relationship to begin with was based on unexplained hate.

[It's not necessarily hate.] Celty typed, showing the screen of her cell phone to her friend.

"Ah? What do you mean?" He asked. "He hates me, I hate him. The feeling is mutual." He stubbed his burnt down cigarette and reached for a new one from his pocket. It was a miracle that his lungs were in perfect condition.

Celty erased her previous message and began typing a new one as Shizuo lit his cancer stick. [It could just be a really strong emotion.]

His eye twitched slightly. "Celty-san, you make it sound as if it's love or something." He almost gagged. "Its disgusting." He said frowning.

The dullahan waved her hand defensively. [Ah, I didn't mean for it to sound like that but now that you mention it…] she shrugged her shoulder lightly as if saying 'you never know.'

Shizuo clicked his tongue. "I'd rather if we didn't talk about this."

[Yeah… I guess it's because of what Karisawa-san said once.] Again, she shrugged as she mounted her black bike, kicking up its stand and straddling it in between her legs. She clicked a few more keys. [Well Shizuo-kun, I have to make some deliveries. Take care of yourself, okay?]

Shizuo nodded and thanked her before she drove away. He began walking back to his apartment when he realized something. "Who is Karisawa-san and what did he say?"

Like ninjas, the otaku duo leaped in front of Shizuo with smiles on their faces. Erika stood before the man and pointed her thumb at herself. "That, Shizu-chan, would be me!" She then pointed to her friend who had his hands shoved into his pockets. "And this is Yumacchi!"

Yumasaki smiled and nodded. "Yo."

The bartender was pensive for a moment when it hit him. "Ah, friends of Kadota, right?" he asked.

The duo nodded. "Yup! Glad you remembered us!" Walker said. He pulled his hands out and spun around both Shizuo and Erika, stopping in between them. "Now what is it about Karisawa-san? Are you planning to steal her away from me?" he asked, the back of his hand resting dramatically on his forehead. "How could you, Heiwajima-san?"

Erika giggled. "He'd make a better seme than you anyway" she commented slyly.

Yumasaki ignored her comment. "But fear not my dear friend!" he said loudly, a hand on his hip and a fist over his heart. "I shall let you have her for I, the great Walker Yumasaki, have a horde of fangirls after me anyway!"

"Uhh…?"

**-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Sometimes Izaya wondered what he hated more: Shizuo's ambiguity, idiocy or unpredictability, he didn't know. Sometimes he wished that the monster of a man would just _think _for once but what he'd love more was for the blond to drop dead in some miraculous event. At times, he'd pray to whatever god was out there for that miracle. Much to his dismay, no such miracle has happened yet and he decided that if the gods weren't going to do anything, he might as well get rid of the monster himself.

So whenever he had spare time, he'd try to get rid of the infamous Shizuo Heiwajima but as of late, his efforts have been fruitless.

Another frustrating day at work and he decided that he should pat himself on the back and buy some of his favorite food. He wore his parka and grabbed his wallet before bidding his lovely secretary adieu, heading for Russian Sushi.

_Maybe I'll bump into Shizu-chan_ He mused silently as he weaved through the sea of people on the streets of Ikebukuro. _Hopefully the moron will die today._ With that in thought, he continued his trip to the sushi bar merrily.

"Oh, Izaya! Welcome, welcome!" Simon greeted as he handed out flyers to the people that passed him by. "Come to eat sushi?" he asked smiling. "Eat plenty of sushi so you get big and strong!"

The informer let a small pout form on his lips. "Are you implying that I'm short?" he asked jokingly.

Simon nodded. "Yes! You have not changed since many years ago! Still the same!" he replied. "So you should eat more! Sushi good!"

Izaya tsk'ed. "You just want my money!"

Simon just continued smiling at him as he lightly pushed the short man into the store.

After the informer had entered, he waited patiently for two of his friends and handed out more flyers. Today felt like a good day, he thought to himself.

A few minutes passed and the two were in front of him. "Is Izanyan inside already?" Karisawa asked.

The Russian nodded. "Yes. He's inside, buying sushi!" he handed them flyers as well. "This will work?" he asked. He found it hard to believe that Shizuo had actually taken into consideration what he's been trying to tell him for years.

Erika nodded. "Yes! Do not doubt the powers of an otaku!" She sighed dreamily as she readied her camera for the scene that was soon to unfold. "We're going to be rich, Yumacchi!"

Walker nodded, pulling out his own camera and turning it on. "I'm not really for this but if this means money, then it means more manga!" he nodded in agreement and the two left, getting into position after they bade goodbye to Simon.

The Russian hoped this would work because he didn't want his shop to be wrecked today.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"I don't know Celty… Isn't it weird?" Shizuo asked as Celty fixed his bow tie. She ruffled his hair hoping to fix it but gave up when it just fell back into place. She took a few steps back to scrutinize his overall appearance. She nodded, liking what she was seeing.

She fished out her phone from her pocket and typed a reply. [You look very handsome, Shizuo-kun.]

The bartender blushed slightly before rubbing the back of his nape awkwardly. "Th-thanks, Celty-san but will this really work?" he asked, unsure.

She nodded her helmet and started typing another reply. [Trust me. Woman's intuition ;) ]

He gulped and sighed, getting nervous. "If you say so." He was about to uproot a pole but her hand stopped him before he could do so. He raised an eyebrow questioningly and waited for an explanation.

She retracted her hand and with a flick of her wrist, a pole similar to a stop sign (albeit completely black) appeared in her hands. She tossed it to Shizuo who was surprised to find it as light as a lunchbox. [So you can give it.] She showed her phone then clicked her fingers, writing appearing on the sign.

Shizuo attempted to read it but found that it was written in a different language. "What does it say?" he asked.

[What you want to tell him.]

Shizuo nodded. "Will he understand it?"

She nodded in reply. [I'm pretty sure he knows English.]

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Izaya spent a long time in the sushi bar when he ran into his doctor friend. It was rare seeing him outside of the hospital and boy did he have a lot of stories to share.

The informer didn't mind in the very least though, seeing as he was receiving a lot of free information plus a free dinner courtesy of Shinra. "We had like, eight yakuza guys in there! I don't even know how they keep this off of the news!"

He chewed on a piece of otooro and swallowed. "Its simple, Shinra-sensei! They use money and that's it!" he nibbled on his chopstick then added "and a lot of threatening."

The illegal doctor nodded in understanding. "I don't think they even have to use money. I bet pure violence is all the need!" he nodded. "Like, _Don't say a thing or you'll be sleeping with the fishes!_" he tried sounding like a boss.

Their conversation was interrupted by the ringing of Izaya's phone. He picked it up after reading the caller ID. "Kida-kun, to what do I owe the pleasure?" he asked and Shinra ordered another round of sushi.

"I heard that Shizuo-san is somewhere around Russian sushi. I called Namie-san and she said you were there. I thought I'd warn you." The boy replied.

"Oh? What's this? Are you actually concerned?"

Kida shook his head and from where he was, smiled. The smile was not evident in his voice as he spoke to the informer. "As much as I want you dead, I still need the money, you know."

Izaya sighed melodramatically. "You hurt me. Why is it everyone is only after my money?"

The young boy almost laughed. "Cuz' you're an asshole." And with that, he hung up.

Pocketing his phone, Izaya stood up to leave. "As much as I love free food and information, I have to be going now, Shinra-sensei. People to see, Shizu-chan to kill." He said, waving his hand.

Shinra nodded. "Okay, shee you shoon, Izaya!" He said with a mouth full of food.

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

The informer smiled happily when he spotted the tall blond. He pulled out his flick blade, ready to attack and called the man's name. "Shizu-chaan! How nice to see you!"

Shizuo gulped but tried his best to act normal. "Tch! Fucking louse! What the hell are you doing here?" he roared, pulling a trash can into his grasp. He hurled it at the lithe form but it was dodged easily.

"Oh, Shizu-chan! I came here to visit you, of course!" he replied, dodging another projectile. "Did you miss me?" he asked. And thus, another epic battle ensues, cat chasing mouse through the city they claimed as their playground.

The blond hoped that the informer would notice that the sign in his hand was not only a weapon but also a means of communication. He would've laughed at the irony if he noticed it.

The informer's breath was running ragged as they reached the quieter parts of Ikebukuro and the sound of a body crashing loudly against the ground caught his ears; he took a chance and looked back. There on the floor was the great Shizuo Heiwajima, on his back and a banana peel at his feet. Izaya laughed and held his stomach as he tried to calm himself down. When he saw the blond rising, he tried running away.

Shizuo picked himself up, using the sign as a cane and stood up. He lit a cigarette as the flea laughed and held the sign in place, hoping to hide the blush that he felt on his cheeks.

Izaya took one more glance behind him, still laughing as he said. "Shizu-chan can't catch me!"

He almost broke into a sprint when something clicked in his head. He turned around again to make sure what he saw was right and tripped on his own feet.

_Marry me, Flea!_

Izaya rubbed his face gingerly. Shizuo was standing awkwardly at his side, the sign still in his grasp as he held out his hand to help him up. Izaya hesitantly took it and was back on his feet. He was half expecting the blond to punch him there and then but it never came.

He tried to look for the right words. "Is… Is this for real, Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo was as red as a tomato and he looked away in an attempt to hide the blush on his cheeks. "I—uh, you see.. rather, uh… I…. It—it's a long story!"

Both were too caught up in their own thoughts that they didn't notice the flashing of a pair of cameras, a cheer from a doctor nor the revving of a motor bike.

* * *

**AN:**

**After seeing this awesomely cute picture on DA, I was tempted to write this so I did. (This author fails though because I should be studying OTL)**

**Link to picture (just remove the spaces) - ****h t t p : / / tangerine - doll . deviantart . com / art / But - yes - He - can - 174877570**

**disclaimer: (haven't done this in months!) I don't own DRRR nor do I own the fanart (its by Tangerine-Doll on DA). I just wrote this stuff. OH YAY**


End file.
